The field of the invention pertains to in-vehicle and industrial communications networks for diagnostics, analysis and monitoring. A typical protocol adapter is connected to a motor vehicle such as a car, sport-utility vehicle, or the like, and communicates with the vehicle using a communications protocol. Some vehicles have a network which operates in more than one communications protocol, and it is necessary for the protocol adapter to be able to communicate in more than one network protocol, as well as translate information from the vehicle network to a host computer. Multiplex communication networks are used in automotive and industrial automation application. However, the ability was needed to access, monitor, control and modify/update any and all functions or capabilities of another device utilizing such communication networks.
Additionally, protocol adapters, and host computers which communicate with a vehicle network through the use of protocol adapters, require a certain amount of time prior to being operational after they are initially activated (i.e., the power is turned on). The term typically used to describe this time frame is “boot up” time, or it is also common to say the device is “booting up.” During the boot up of a device, such as a computer, a boot sequence is performed, and an initial set of operations are performed by the computer when power is switched on. Because these operations take time, there is a delay from when the power is turned on to when the device is fully operational.
There are applications where it is necessary for a protocol adapter to have circuitry which is able to record data provided by a vehicle network within milliseconds of activation. Also, it is considered undesirable to have to wait for a boot sequence to be performed prior to being able to use a protocol adapter or a computer. However, most protocol adapters and host computers do not have the capability to communicate with a vehicle network, record, or process data upon initial power up because of the boot time required for the protocol adapter or the host computer (or both) to become fully operational.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a protocol adapter to have the ability to record data received from a vehicle network while booting up after the power is initially turned on.